This invention relates to an anchoring device for wood and machine screws. The present invention relates, more particularly, to an anchoring device for screws which includes a casing, embodied as a slitted expansion dowel, and an associated expansion body which is substantially cylindrical and can be moved axially by a screw, in the manner of a nut, with respect to the casing. The expansion body is provided with suitable shaped elements for engaging the slits of the casing. In the anchoring device, the casing, as well as the expansion body, is made of synthetic material and are connected to one another, when not in use, by at least one connection bridge which is easily ruptured by the axial motion of the expansion body.
Anchoring devices of this kind are known from the German Utility Model Document 7,129,315 (Gebrauchsmusterschrift).